Przybysz
by michbacz
Summary: Na Voyagerze pojawia się dziwny gość o tajemniczej przeszłości. Czy okaże się przyjacielem czy wrogiem załogi? moja wersja finału Voyagera :


**Opowiadanie o Voyagerze i jego tajemniczym gościu. Takie sobie skrobanie :)

* * *

KWADRANT DELTA  
DATA GWIEZDNA 4267.1**

Kosmos. Nieskończone odległości. Świat tajemnic i sekretów. Miliardy gwiazd i planet tętniących życiem i będących domem dla niezliczonych mas istot zarówno słabych jak i wszechmocnych.  
Właśnie w tym bezmiarze wszechświata statek federacyjny Voyager odbywa swą drogę do domu. Jego cztery lata trwająca gwiezdna wędrówka wydaje się nie mieć końca.  
A wszystko zaczęło się od rutynowego lotu i pościgu za statkiem zbuntowanych Maquis. Wtedy to potężna istota zwana Opiekunem przeniosła ów okręt gwiezdny z rodzinnej Ziemi znajdującej się w Kwadrancie Alfa do oddalonego o siedemdziesiąt tysięcy lat świetlnych, groźnego i nieznanego Kwadrantu Delta.

We wszechobecnej ciszy rozległ się czyjś zduszony głos.  
- Piękne!  
Stojąca przy ekranie kobieta uśmiechnęła się na odgłos dobiegających spoza jej pleców szeptów uznania. Sama również była pod wrażeniem niesamowitego spektaklu rozgrywającego się przed jej oczami. Po raz kolejny wszechświat uchylił rąbek swej wspaniałości jakby rad tego, iż proste istoty mogą go docenić.  
Kapitan Kathryn Janeway świadoma była tego, że zarówno ona jak i cała załoga federacyjnego okrętu Voyager jest po raz pierwszy, a może i ostatni świadkiem takiego widowiska.  
Siedemdziesiąt milionów kilometrów dalej, uważnie śledzona przez czujniki dalekiego zasięgu oraz kamery Voyagera, samotna pojedyncza gwiazda przeżywała ostatnie chwile swojego istnienia.  
Dokładnie trzy dni wcześniej, kiedy statek przelatywał przez ten sektor zszokowana załoga zauważyła ten niespotykany wcześniej ewenement natury. Mianowicie pochwycona w pole grawitacyjne gigantycznej czarnej dziury, jedna z miliarda jej podobnych gwiazd została w szybkim tempie wsysana do środka. Wynikiem tego spotkania mogła być tylko i wyłącznie gigantyczna kosmiczna eksplozja. Przed oczami zafascynowanej załogi dwie straszliwe siły kosmosu walczyły o swoje prawo do istnienia. Było to coś tak niespotykanego, że nikt się nie sprzeciwił temu aby pozostać w tamtym obszarze i dokładniej zbadać to zjawisko. Przez ostatnie trzy dni załoga niezmordowanie prowadziła niekończące się badania tego zjawiska, aż do chwili obecnej. Według obliczeń dzisiaj miało się wszystko zakończyć.  
- Poruczniku Tuvok - przerwała milczenie Janeway - czy znajdujemy się w bezpiecznej odległości od epicentrum eksplozji?  
Wysoki Volkanin o ciemnej karnacji skóry rzucił uważnym okiem na komputer pomiarowy.  
- Tak kapitanie. Znajdujemy się siedemdziesiąt dwa i pół miliona kilometrów od celu - potwierdził pozbawionym emocji głosem i ciągnął dalej. - Będzie nami trochę trzęsło jednak w takiej sytuacji to jest normalne.  
Janeway skinęła lekko głową na znak, że przyjęła do wiadomości, a następnie dotknęła dłonią przypiętego na jej czerwono - czarnym mundurze komunikatora i uruchomiła go.  
- Mostek do maszynowni.  
- Słucham kapitanie - zabrzmiał głos głównego mechanika.  
- B'Elanno, jak się ma sprawa z naszą tarczą.  
Po drugiej stronie zapadła parosekundowa cisza.  
- Obecnie osłony są na sto sześćdziesiąt procent - oznajmiła B'Elanna Torres. - Można jednak bez ryzyka przeciążenia pakietów żelowych dociągnąć do stu siedemdziesięciu.  
- Niech tak będzie, poruczniku. Trzeba zadbać o maksymalne środki bezpieczeństwa. Janeway bez odbioru - zakończyła rozmowę.  
- Kapitanie - zakomunikował ze stoickim spokojem Tuvok. - Według komputera do całkowitego połączenia sił grawitacyjnych gwiazdy i czarnej dziury zostało pięćdziesiąt osiem sekund. Zaczynam odliczanie.  
- Dziękuję poruczniku. Panie Paris! Proszę ustawić okręt dziobem do kierunku implozji.  
Siedzący na fotelu pilota mężczyzna popatrzył na Janeway.  
- Tak jest kapitanie. Obecna pozycja jest stabilna. Nie powinniśmy mieć żadnych problemów.  
- Dwadzieścia pięć sekund - Volkanin kontynuował odliczanie.  
- B'Elanno? - rzuciła do komunikatora kapitan.  
- Osłony na sto siedemdziesiąt procent - oznajmiła pytana.  
Kathryn Janeway usiadła w swoim fotelu.  
- Czerwony alarm! Osłony na maksimum! Przygotować się na wstrząs!  
Monotonny głos Tuvoka krążył echem po całym mostku.  
- Osiem... siedem... sześć... pięć... cztery... trzy... dwa... jeden... Kontakt!

Gwiazda zniknęła we wnętrzu czarnej dziury. Przez dwie sekundy nic się nie działo, aż z wnętrza błysnęła oślepiająca jasność. Ludzie znajdujący się na pokładzie Voyagera mimo, że oddaleni na bezpieczną odległość od centrum wybuchu instynktownie zasłonili na moment oczy. Monstrualnej wielkości eksplozja przetoczyła się niczym taran przez calutki system niszcząc dziesiątki niezamieszkanych planet, księżyców i pól asteroidów rozpylając je na atomy.  
Zarówno czarna dziura jak i pochłonięta przez nią gwiazda przestały istnieć.  
Niszczycielska fala uderzeniowa powstała w wyniku implozji płynęła przez ogromne odległości niszcząc wszystko co napotkała na swojej drodze. Jednak z czasem jak i przebytą drogą jej straszliwa potęga zaczęła słabnąć aż doszła do siły jaka mogła by powstać po uderzeniu torpedy fotonowej.  
Właśnie w takiej postaci dotarła do Voyagera.  
Statek zatrząsł się od mocnego uderzenia, a istoty znajdujące się w jego wnętrzu z trudem zdołały utrzymać równowagę. Z pulpitu kontroli środowiskowej sypnęły iskry, a jego ekran zgasł. Na szczęście obyło się bez większych wypadków oraz strat w personelu nie licząc kilku siniaków.  
Kapitan Janeway wstała powoli z fotela.  
- Raport, Chakotay! - zwróciła się do pierwszego oficera.  
- Osłony na sześćdziesiąt trzy procent - oznajmił patrząc na ekran. - Uderzenie było mocniejsze niż przewidywaliśmy, jednak z wyjątkiem awarii kilku mniej ważnych systemów cały okręt jest w pełni sprawny. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że mieliśmy szczęście - uśmiechnął się lekko.  
Kapitan odetchnęła z ulgą i zwróciła się do szefa ochrony.  
- Tuvok. Proszę zarządzić diagnostykę pierwszego stopnia wszystkich systemów statku i rozesłać ekipy naprawcze od awarii. Harry!  
- Tak kapitanie? - odezwał się podporucznik Kim.  
- Zajmij się uporządkowaniem danych zebranych w czasie eksplozji z czujników dalekiego zasięgu. Trzeba je będzie dokładnie przeanalizować jeżeli mamy się dowiedzieć więcej o tym niespotykanym zjawisku jakiego byliśmy świadkiem. Nas...  
- Kapitanie! - głos Tuvoka przerwał jej gwałtownie.  
- Tak poruczniku?  
- Mam raport z czujników diagnostycznych. Wykazały znacznie zwiększony poziom cząsteczek ornitonowych na całym statku. Trzydziestokrotnie przekraczają dopuszczalny poziom. Nie wywierają wpływu na organizmy żywe jednak taka ilość znacznie nadweręża konstrukcję. Ich skupisko nie jest stałe, tylko się przemieszcza. Obecnie największe ich zagęszczanie znajduje się na pokładzie drugim w sekcji czwartej.  
- Cząsteczki ornitonowe? - zdziwiła się kapitan - Przecież są wykorzystywane głównie w procesie teleportacji.  
Chakotay poruszył się niespokojnie w krześle.  
- Czujniki nadal potwierdzają zwiększanie stężenia tych cząsteczek na całym statku. Na pokładzie drugim ich stężenie przekracza już czterdziestokrotnie dopuszczalny poziom. Jeżeli dojdzie do siedemdziesięciu statek zacznie się rozpadać od środka - zakomunikował z poważną miną.  
Janeway zastanowiła się nad czymś przez moment.  
- Jakie są szanse uwięzienia ich w polu ograniczającym? - zapytała Tuvoka.  
- Niestety żadne. Krążą po całym Voyagerze i nie da się odizolować.  
W ciszy jaka zapadła na mostku zabrzmiał głos Chakotaya.  
- Sześćdziesięciokrotne przekroczenie dopuszczalnej normy.  
- Alarm czerwony! Jakieś ślady pęknięć kadłuba? - rzuciła kapitan do pochylonego nad swoim stanowiskiem Harry'ego Kima.  
- To dziwne kapitanie, ale nie - stwierdził zaskoczony. - Mimo takiej ilości cząsteczek nie mam najmniejszych śladów na jakiekolwiek zmęczenie poszycia i szkieletu statku.  
- Może to awaria czujników? - zapytał Chakotay.  
- Nie - zaprzeczył Tom Paris. - Mam potwierdzenie ze wszystkich dostępnych sensorów. I wszędzie jest to samo. Brak jakichkolwiek uszkodzeń spowodowanych ornitonami.  
- Siedemdziesięciokrotne przekroczenie dopuszczalnej normy - zakomunikował Chakotay.  
Kapitan zniecierpliwiona pochyliła się nad czujnikami.  
- Co tu się dzieje do diabła? - rzuciła w przestrzeń.  
- Główne skupisko cząsteczek znowu się przemieszcza - zaalarmował Tuvok. - Opuściło pokład drugi i kieruje się na mostek. Będzie za pięć sekund... cztery... trzy... dwie... jedną... już jest.  
- Gwałtowny wzrost stężenia ornitonów. Stukrotne przekroczenie normy - krzyknął Kim. - Wydaje mi się, że zaczyna się formować wir teleportacyjny... ale to niemożliwe.  
Chakotay zerknął na swój terminal.  
- Potwierdzam! Na mostku powstaje wir! Otworzy się przy stanowiskach pilotów!  
- Tuvok! - krzyknęła Janeway/ - Otoczyć cały mostek polem siłowym! Niech wszyscy zejdą ze swoich stanowisk i staną jak najdalej od centrum mostka.  
Dalej wszystko stało się w błyskawicznym tempie. Na wysokości półtora metra zaczęły się pojawiać niebiesko świecące linie energii. Z początku niewiele, natychmiast zaczęły zwiekszać swoją objętość. Oczom zszokowanej załogi ukazał się utworzony przez te linie, mieniący się licznymi kolorami otwór. Miał około stu dwudziestu centymetrów średnicy. Fale energetyczne przepływały tam i z powrotem tworząc fantastyczną mozaikę. Wszystkiemu towarzyszył bardzo głośny szum wydobywający się jakby z samego wnętrza wiru.  
Stojący w dalszym ciągu na swoim stanowisku Tuvok próbował przekrzyczeć szum.  
- Stupięćdziesięciokrotne przekroczenie...  
Jednak dalsze jego słowa zginęły we wszechobecnym hałasie.  
Kapitan Kathryn Janeway nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom, kiedy nagle z wnętrza wiru z ogromną szybkością wypadła pewna postać i uderzyła całym ciałem w opuszczone przez Thomasa Parisa stanowisko. Pięć sekund później, tak samo szybko jak się zaczęło, wszystko ucichło a sam wir się zamknął. Zapadła grobowa cisza, gdyż zaskoczona załoga nie wiedziała jak zareagować na to co się przed chwilą stało.  
Nagle leżąca na ziemi postać wydała z siebie cichy jęk i lekko sie poruszyła. Kapitan Janeway podeszła ostrożnie i zatrzymała się parę metrów od odwróconej do niej plecami istoty. Chakotay, Paris i Tuvok wycelowali fazery w przybysza w razie gdyby okazał się niebezpieczny. W dalszym ciągu panowała niczym nie zmącona cisza.  
Tymczasem nieznajomy ciężko wstał z podłogi oboma rękoma trzymając się za głowę, która najwyraźniej sporo ucierpiała podczas uderzenia o stanowisko pilota. Wyprostował się z jękiem aż nagle znieruchomiał niczym rażony gromem. W dalszym ciągu stał plecami do kapitan jednak ta zauważyła iż wpatruje się uważnie w ekran znajdujący się przed nim. Obraz na tym ekranie był projekcją zewnętrznych kamer Voyagera uprzednio ustawionych tak, aby mogły obserwować eksplozję gwiazdy wpadającej do czarnej dziury. W tym momencie nic się już na nim ciekawego nie działo. Widoczna była tylko część planety na której orbitował statek oraz przestrzeń kosmiczna z wszechobecnymi gwiazdami. Jednak przybysz wydawał się tym widokiem zafascynowany, jeśli nie powiedzieć zszokowany. Potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, zupełnie tak jakby chciał się pozbyć resztek nieprzyjemnego snu po czym odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z kapitan Janeway i resztą obsługi mostka.  
Był to młody chłopak, najwyżej kilkunastoletni, niezbyt wysokiego wzrostu o szerokich ramionach i mocnych nogach. Miał zielone oczy i krótkie włosy. Wyglądał zupełnie jak człowiek. Jego przeciętna twarz nie posiadała żadnych znaków szczególnych. Prawą rękę trzymał na czole uciskając jednocześnie głębokie rozcięcie z którego obficie lała się czerwona krew.  
Przez chwilę mętnym wzrokiem prześlizgiwał się po twarzach oficerów mostka jakby nie mogąc zaakceptować ich obecności. Nagle zatrzymał spojrzenie na Tomie Parisie. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się gwałtownie kiedy studiował każdy centymetr jego twarzy. Wydawać by sie mogło, że twarz Toma Parisa jest mu znana. Nagle przerzucił już bardziej przytomny wzrok na innych. W bezbrzeżnym zdumieniu przyglądał się Kimowi, Tuvokowi, Chakotayowi. Pominął obojętnie innych pomniejszych oficerów zwracając jedynie uwagę na ich mundury po czym jego spojrzenie padło na stojącą przed nim Kathryn Janeway. Przybysz przyjrzał się jej dokładnie a następnie otworzył usta i wycharczał.  
- To niemożliwe!  
Zaskoczona kapitan ze zdumieniem zauważyła, że z oczu nieznajomego wyziera niekłamane przerażenie. Nagle zamknął oczy i bezsilnie upadł na podłogę tracąc przytomność. Z otwartej rany na głowie na nowo popłynęła krew.

Ambulatorium na Voyagerze było niezwykle dobrze wyposażone, jednak nie odbiegało zbytnio od standardów Gwiezdnej Floty. Po kilku niewielkich przeróbkach jakich dokonano aby usprawnić działanie niektórych systemów, praktycznie wszystko pozostało w stanie pierwotnym. Wszystko z wyjątkiem Doktora.  
Kiedy Voyager podczas swojej feralnej pierwszej misji stracił swojego głównego lekarza oraz innych pracowników ambulatorium, załoga musiała zacząć polegać tylko i wyłącznie na AHM.  
AHM - czyli Awaryjny Hologram Medyczny, był pięć lat wcześniej (to znaczy odkąd statek opuścił swój macierzysty port) niezbyt jeszcze sprawdzoną w działaniu nowinką techniczną. Jego twórcy nie byli w stanie przewidzieć sytuacji, jaka niestety przydarzyła się Voyagerowi. Nie mniej jednak, z biegiem czasu i po wielu perypetiach, holograficzny lekarz zyskał zasłużony tytuł członka załogi, a jego własna opcja dążenia do samodoskonalenia czyniła go wyjątkową istotą.  
Doktor trzymając w ręku regenerator skórny zakończył właśnie naprawę brzydkiej rany głowy na czole pacjenta. Nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia kiedy dowiedział się w jaki to sposób zyskał nowego klienta. Powstrzymał jednak swoją ciekawską naturę i zajął się rannym kiedy tylko dostarczono go do ambulatorium z mostka.  
- I co z nim Doktorze? - usłyszawszy za plecami głos kapitan Janeway, odwrócił się do niej odkładając przy okazji regenerator na swoje miejsce.  
- Naprawiłem tkankę w ranie głowy i posklejałem dwa pęknięte żebra. Doznał wstrząśnienia mózgu, jednak nie będzie ono miało żadnych skutków ubocznych. Po przebudzeniu będzie go tylko trochę bolała głowa - w tym momencie holograficzny lekarz zawahał się trochę.  
Drzwi ambulatorium otworzyły się cicho i weszli przez nie Chakotay i Paris. Janeway powitała ich obu skinieniem głowy, a następnie ponownie zwróciła się do Doktora.  
- Co jeszcze pan odkrył Doktorze?  
- Jego ogólny stan zdrowia nie był ciekawy - kontynuował swoją przemowę. - Nadciśnienie, słabe serce oraz inne mniejsze dolegliwości. Zanim przystąpiłem do opatrywania rany głowy wyeliminowałem je wszystkie. Teraz, kimkolwiek jest, jest okazem zdrowia. Ale... odkryłem też coś o wiele ciekawszego.  
- Co?  
Doktor podszedł do terminala komputera medycznego i wystukał parę komend. Parę sekund później miał gotowe dane medyczne pacjenta. Skinął głową w kierunku monitora.  
- Proszę kapitanie. O to właśnie mi chodzi.  
Janeway pochyliła się nad konsolą i przez parę sekund czytała raport medyczny. Po chwili wyprostowała się a w jej oczach widać było bezkresne zdumienie.  
- Człowiek? Jak to możliwe?  
Chakotay i Paris na dźwięk słów kapitan stanęli jak skamieniali. Doktor pokręcił lekko głową po czym wskazał palcem na leżącą w łóżku postać.  
- Jedyną osobą która może nam coś wyjaśnić, jest on.  
- Czy może go pan obudzić? - Paris odzyskał mowę.  
- Tak, w każdej chwili.  
- Niech pan to zrobi Doktorze - powiedziała stanowczo kapitan . - Niech pan to zrobi.  
Hologram wzruszywszy lekko ramionami, wziął ze stolika hyposprey ze środkiem pobudzającym i zaaplikował pacjentowi.  
Niespełna pięć sekund później nieznajomy otworzył oczy.

Chłopak potrząsnął lekko głową starając się pozbyć resztek ogarniającej go senności. Przez krótki moment wpatrywał się w oddalony o jakieś dwa metry wzwyż sufit ambulatorium. Potem jego wzrok powolutku przesuną się po ambulatoryjnych meblach, aż w końcu spoczął na Doktorze.  
Jego oczy rozszerzyły się niedowierzaniem, ale (co wielce zdziwiło przypatrującego sie mu hologramowi) również czyste przerażenie. Wydawszy z siebie zduszony krzyk zerwał się z łóżka i stanął twarzą w twarz z kapitan, Parisem i Chakotayem.  
- Spokojnie - kojącym głosem zaczęła Janeway. - Nikt nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Jesteś tu bezpieczny.  
Nieznajomy jednak stał bez ruchu, zupełnie jakby słowa kapitan do niego nie docierał. Naraz usiadł na łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, zupełnie jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Po kilkunastu sekundach niczym nie zmąconej ciszy, wyprostował się i śmielej popatrzył w twarze otaczających go postaci. W jego oczach błysnęło coś na kształt pewności. Pewności co do zaakceptowania istnienia pewnych faktów. Widać było, że z czymkolwiek walczył w swojej duszy to odniósł zwycięstwo. Zdobył się nawet na lekki uśmiech.  
- Cześć - powiedział. - Fff... fajnie was poznać.  
Miał niski i spokojny głos w którym pobrzmiewało prawie niezauważalne drżenie.  
Kapitan podeszła bliżej i stanęła tuż przy młodzieńcu. Paris i Chakotay stanęli za nią jak dwa cienie.  
- Jestem Kathryn Janeway, a to komandor Chakotay i porucznik Paris. Znajdujesz się na federacyjnym okręcie USS...  
- Voyager. Wiem! - przerwał jej cicho nieznajomy.  
- Skąd o tym wiesz?  
Pytany speszył się lekko zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.  
- W sumie... to nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że znam to miejsce, ale... nie. Przykro mi ale nie wiem.  
- Jak masz na imię. - zabrzmiał głos Chakotaya.  
- Jake. Jake Arnold.  
- Czy wiesz w jaki sposób znalazłeś się na tym statku Jake?  
- Siedziałem w domu i... - przez moment szukał właściwej odpowiedzi - ... i nagle coś błysnęło a ja uderzyłem się głową w jakąś twardą rzecz. Kiedy się podniosłem, zobaczyłem was i wtedy... wydaje mi się, że straciłem przytomność. Zabawne! - powiedział sam do siebie.  
- Dlaczego śmieszy cię utrata świadomości? Co jest w tym takiego zabawnego? - zainteresował się Tom Paris.  
Jake patrzył na niego przez chwilę w zamyśleniu, po czym na jego wargach ponownie pojawił się lekki uśmiech.  
- Może to głupio zabrzmi, ale nigdy do tej pory nie zaliczyłem ściemy. Stało się to dopiero na statku kosmicznym lecącym w samym środku galaktyki. Ironia losu prawda?  
Z oczy Janeway wyzierało nieme pytanie "Skąd to wiesz?", jednak nie zadała go.  
- Skąd jesteś? - spytała.  
- Urodziłem się na Ziemi i jak do tej pory szczęśliwie tam żyłem... hm, no powiedzmy ostatnio.  
- Kiedy?  
- Jak to kiedy? - zdziwił się zapytany, jednak po krótkiej chwili jakby go olśniło - Aha... rozumiem. Urodziłem się w USA we Wschodnim Los Angeles - 14 kwietnia 1978 roku. A dzisiaj... to znaczy wczoraj... a czort wie! - zdenerwował się - Chcę powiedzieć, że zanim się tu znalazłem to był dzień... 23 grudnia 1999 roku.  
- Dwudziesty wiek - stwierdził cicho Chakotay.  
Kapitan popatrzyła gościowi w oczy i spytała ostrożnie.  
- Czy wiesz który mamy teraz rok?  
- Ch... chyba tak - zielone oczy chłopaka przyciemniły się lekko i powiedział ostrożnie dobierając słowa. - Nie wiem skąd ma tę wiedzę, ale... wydaje mi się, że jest to dwudziesty czwarty wiek. I... trochę mnie to deprymuje.  
- To zrozumiałe - stwierdził ze stoickim spokojem Doktor, po czym zwrócił się do Janeway i pozostałej dwójki oficerów mostka. - Niech pani wybaczy kapitanie, ale pacjent potrzebuje wypoczynku. Jestem pewien, że tę rozmowę będziecie mogli dokończyć w innym terminie.  
- W porządku Doktorze - zgodziła się kapitan po czym podeszła do Arnolda. - Rzeczywiście powinieneś odpocząć.  
Odwróciła się i ruszyła do wyjścia, zatrzymała się jednak na dźwięk głosu gościa.  
- Kapitanie...  
- Tak?  
Oczy Arnolda wyrażały błagalną prośbę.  
- Czy... czy uda mi się kiedyś wrócić do domu?  
Uspokajającym gestem położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
- Nie martw Jake. Na pewno ci się uda, a my ci w tym pomożemy.  
Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z ambulatorium. W głębi duszy miała nadzieję, że nie skłamała.

Piętnaście minut później w pokoju konferencyjnym na Voyagerze odbyło się zebranie. Uczestniczyli w nim: kapitan, Chaktay, Kim, Paris, Tuvok, Neelix oraz Siedem z Dziewięciu.  
- Co o nim sądzicie? - zwróciła się do zebranych.  
Pierwszy odezwał się Chakotay.  
- Sądzę kapitanie, że nie mówi nam wszystkiego.  
- Zgadzam się z tym kapitanie - stwierdziła Siedem. - Jestem również pewna, że coś przed nami ukrywa.  
- Ja również to zauważyłam - zgodziła się Janeway. - Ilekroć pytanie schodzi na temat tego co wie i skąd to wie, zaczyna kręcić.  
Naraz odezwał się szef ochrony Tuvok.  
- Czy może stanowić zagrożenie?  
- Nie sądzę - zaoponowała. - Jest po prostu zdezorientowany i pewnie nawet nie może uwierzyć w to co go spotkało. Harry!  
- Tak kapitanie? - odezwał się Kim.  
- Sprawdziłeś jego dane w archiwach floty?  
- Tak. W 1999 roku w Los Angeles mieszkały tylko dwie osoby o nazwisku Jake Arnold. Pierwszym z nich był 76 - letni mężczyzna, który zmarł rok później a drugim  
osiemnastomiesięczne dziecko. Nie znalazłem żadnych wiadomości o dwudziestojednolatku o tym nazwisku.  
- A więc okłamał nas - stwierdził Neelix. - Ale dlaczego?  
- Nie wiem - zauważyła ponuro kapitan. - Ale się dowiem.  
Naraz rozległ się inny głos.  
- Ambulatorium do Janeway.  
Kapitan dotknęła lekko swojego komunikatora.  
- Słucham Doktorze?  
- Nasz gość gdzieś zniknął.  
- Słucham?  
- Odwróciłem się na moment by sprawdzić wyniki badań, a kiedy chwilę później popatrzyłem na łóżko gdzie odpoczywał to już go nie było. Zniknął w ciągu paru sekund.  
- Rozumiem.  
- Kapitanie... jest coś jeszcze.  
- Słucham - Janeway starała się nie okazywać zniecierpliwienia.  
- Wokół jego łóżka ustawiłem pole ograniczające trzeciego stopnia, a te... pozostało nienaruszone. Mimo odejścia naszego gościa.  
- Dobrze Doktorze, proszę poinformować mnie gdyby wrócił do ambulatorium.  
Kapitan skończywszy mówić wstała ze swojego fotela i zwróciła się do swoich oficerów.  
- Wszyscy na swoje stanowiska. Panie Tuvok.  
- Tak kapitanie?  
- Wykonać drobiazgowy skan całej powierzchni Voyagera. Macie znaleźć pana Arnolda, gdziekolwiek jest.

- Raport!  
- Kapitanie, czujniki wewnętrzne statku nie wykazały obecności przybysza - poinformował chorąży Kim. - Mam identyczne wskazania ze wszystkich dostępnych czujników.  
- Potwierdzam - zgodził się Chakotay. - Jeśli tylko nie używa urządzenia kamuflującego, to na pewno nie ma go na pokładzie.  
W głosie Janeway aż nadto wyraźnie słychać było zdumienie.  
- W takim razie gdzie jest?  
Przez moment na mostku panowała kompletna cisza.  
- Kapitanie.  
- Tak panie Tuvok?  
- Znalazłem naszą zgubę.  
- Gdzie?  
- Mam go na czujnikach zewnętrznych. Pan Arnold znajduje się poza Voyagerem.  
- Jakim cudem dostał się do promu?  
Naraz odezwał się Chakotay.  
- Nie zarejestrowaliśmy braku któregoś z promów.  
Kapitan rzuciła okiem w kierunku swojego szefa ochrony.  
- Tuvok?  
- Nie zrozumiała pani kapitanie. Nie mówiłem, że pan Arnold jest w promie ale że znajduje się poza statkiem. Gwoli dokładności sto pięćdziesiąt trzy metry za prawą burtą.  
- Jak mam to rozumieć? - zniecierpliwiła się. - Wziął skafander?  
- Chyba lepiej będzie jak sama pani to zobaczy. Przełączam obraz z kamer bocznych. Ośmielę się zauważyć, że jest to nad wyraz interesujący widok.  
Na dużym monitorze znajdującym się naprzeciwko fotela kapitan i stanowisk pilotów pojawił się obraz.  
Obsługa mostka zapatrzyła się w to zjawisko nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Oto pośród czarnej przestrzeni kosmosu otaczającego Voyagera znajdował się Jake. "Znajdował się" to może niewłaściwe słowo... bardziej odpowiadające było istniał.  
Lewitując dzięki zerowej grawitacji i za nic mając otaczającą go próżnię przybysz rozglądał się dookoła, a na jego twarzy rysowała się niesamowita wprost radość i takie samo zaciekawienie.  
Nie sama jednak sytuacja przebywania poza okrętem wywołała szok u załogi tylko to, że Jake Arnold nie miał na sobie żadnej odzieży ochronnej. Bez skafandra czy chociażby najmniejszej maski tlenowej sprawiał wrażenie jakby wyjętego z obecnej rzeczywistości. Natomiast jeszcze większym zaskoczeniem było to, że przybysz nie sprawiał wrażenia aby w jakimkolwiek stopniu potrzebował tych urządzeń. Po prostu doskonale się bez nich obchodził.  
Tom Paris pierwszy się otrząsnął.  
- Co tu się dzieje do diaska? - rzucił w przestrzeń.  
Wzrok Janeway zrobił się twardy jak skała.  
- Najwyższy czas się dowiedzieć. Harry, namierz go teleporterem i prześlij na mostek. Pan Arnold jest nam winny parę odpowiedzi.  
- Zaczynam przesyłanie - bezbarwnym głosem oznajmił Kim.  
Przebywający w próżni Jake ze zdumieniem patrzył na swoje rozpływające się w cząstki ciało. Sekundę później stanął bezpiecznie na mostku. Z zachwytem wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie z powrotem przywrócone do pierwotnego stanu.  
- Rany! Więc tak to jest być teleportowanym! - w jego głosie brzmiała prawdziwa radość i fascynacja. - Niesamowite przeżycie! Chcę jeszcze!  
Kapitan lekko speszył ton jego głosu.  
- Jake, pozwól do mojego gabinetu - wskazała przybyłemu drzwi. - Tuvok, proszę za mną.  
We trójkę zeszli z mostka i przeszli do pokoju, biura Janeway. Komputerowo sterowane drzwi cicho zamknęły się nimi. Arnold z ciekawością rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu.  
- Dziwne uczucie - mruknął cicho tak że nikt go nie usłyszał.  
Kapitan gestem wskazała mu krzesło naprzeciwko biurka przy którym usiadła. Tuvok stanął za plecami gościa. Janeway przyjrzała się badawczo gościowi, a on odwzajemnił się jej tym samym. Gdzieś zniknęła cała jego niepewność którą zaobserwowała u niego podczas ich spotkania w ambulatorium. Nie uciekał wzrokiem na bok, jakby bojąc się spojrzeć komukolwiek w oczy. Ujrzała teraz w jego wzroku jakąś pewność, jakby pogodzenie z faktami o których ona sama nie miała pojęcia. Jednak nie było w nim wrogości. Spokój, zaciekawienie, radość ale... ani śladu jakichkolwiek wrogich zamiarów. Zwykle potrafiła bezbłędnie ocenić drugą osobę i bardzo rzadko się myliła. Tak samo postąpiła z Arnoldem i intuicja podpowiadała jej, że on nie stanowi zagrożenia dla załogi i statku. Jednak była kapitanem i jej obowiązkiem było pilnowanie aby na Voyagerze wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku, a pan Jake Arnold ów spokój skutecznie burzył więc musiała to wyjaśnić.  
- Kim jesteś, Jake? - spytała.  
Odpowiedziało jej spokojne spojrzenie i cichy głos.  
- O ile pamiętam rozmawialiśmy już o tym kapitanie, a ja pani wszystko powiedziałem.  
Wyciągnęła z biurka przenośny terminal i przesunęła go po stole podając mu. Ten sięgnął po niego, chwilę ważył w dłoni po czym zaczął bawić się reagującym na dotyk ekranem. Kapitan kontynuowała.  
- Sprawdziliśmy dane które nam podałeś w naszych archiwach. W tym czasie w Los Angeles mieszkały tylko dwie osoby o nazwisku Jake Arnold - przypatrzyła mu się. - starcem nie jesteś, nie wyglądasz mi również na półtoraroczne dziecko.  
- Jak to? - zaskoczenie trwało tylko krótką chwilę - Aha! Już wszystko rozumiem - po czym dodał przepraszającym tonem. - Niech pani wybaczy kapitanie. Nie zorientowałem się, że rzeczywiście nie mieliście szans mnie znaleźć. Nie mniej jednak pragnę panią zapewnić, że naprawdę nazywam się tak jak się wcześniej przedstawiłem.  
- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć - stwierdziła sceptycznie Janeway.  
- Taka jest prawda.  
- W jaki sposób wydostałeś się z ambulatorium i statku? - zadała kolejne pytanie.  
- Sam nie wiem? - wzruszył ramionami w geście bezradności - Kiedy leżałem w łóżku pomyślałem sobie, że chciałbym zobaczyć przestrzeń kosmiczną taką jak jest naprawdę.  
- I co dalej...  
- Nawet się nie obejrzałem jak znalazłem sie poza Voyagerem - spokojny ton głosu nie zmienił się nawet o jotę. - Z początku trochę się przestraszyłem, że się uduszę... czy coś w tym stylu, ale zaraz zorientowałem się, że mogę spokojnie oddychać. Wtedy też zacząłem się rozglądać.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie pobytu w próżni.  
- Muszę przyznać, że statek z zewnątrz prezentuje się znakomicie. Zdecydowanie lepiej niż... - zawahał się na moment, jakby powiedział coś czego nie powinien - ... a to nieważne. Czy nie uważa pani, że stan nieważkości jest fantastyczny? Znakomicie się w nim bawiłem.  
Kapitan udała, że nie zauważyła nagłej zmiany tematu. Zadała kolejne pytanie.  
- A co powiesz o swojej wiedzy. Tylko nie zacznij mi wmawiać bredni, że wzięła się znikąd bo w to na pewno nie uwierzę.  
Arnold powoli podniósł się z fotela i zaczął nerwowo chodzić tam i z powrotem po pokoju pod czujnym okiem stojącego w milczeniu Tuvoka. Widać było, że przybysz nie może się zdecydować jak ma postąpić. Całe jego opanowanie zniknęło jak ręką odjął. Zatrzymał się i uważnie popatrzył w oczy Janeway. Westchnął ciężko.  
- Jak mam panią przekonać kapitanie, że nie stanowię zagrożenia dla pani załogi oraz waszego statku? Jedyne czego chcę, to wrócić do mojego czasu, do... mojego domu.  
Janeway popatrzyła na niego twardo.  
- Musisz powiedzieć mi całą prawdę.  
Jake z rezygnacją opadł na fotel i ukrył na moment twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili jednak podniósł wzrok i Janeway zauważyła, iż znowu przywdział maskę spokoju.  
- Bardzo mi przykro kapitanie, ale to nie jest możliwe. Zresztą... Aaaa! Szkoda strzępić język.  
- Dlaczego nie możesz powiedzieć? Kim ty jesteś Jake? Jaką tajemnicę ukrywasz?  
Odpowiedział jej cisza.  
- Posłuchaj. To nie jest moje widzimisię. Tu chodzi o dobro mojej załogi. A ty i to twoje... latanie w przestrzeni, czy przechodzenie przez ściany. Nie wspominając nawet, że podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania niewiele brakowało do zniszczenia Voyagera. Po prostu muszę mieć pewność lub ktoś musi mi za ciebie poświadczyć, a w tej sytuacji...  
- Chwleczkę kapitanie! - Arnold z okrzykiem zerwał się z krzesła.  
Tuvok poruszył się niespokojnie.  
- Powiedziała pani, że wystarczy świadectwo kogoś... przemawiające za mną i za moimi słowami, a wtedy zyska pani co do mnie pewność. Otóż znam taką osobę.  
- Kogo? - spytała zdumiona.  
- Jego! - Arnold wskazał palcem do tyłu prosto na Tuvoka.  
Przez prawie minutę trwała cisza. Janeway patrzyła na swojego szefa ochrony z nieskrywanym zdumieniem. Tuvok postanowił przerwać milczenie.  
- To co pan mówi nie jest logiczne - stwierdził. - Nie znam pana, więc w żaden sposób nie mogę świadczyć o prawdzie lub fałszu zawartych w pańskich słowach.  
- To się rozumie samo przez się - zgodził się Jake nawet nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem.  
Kapitan nie kryła zniecierpliwienia.  
- Mógłbyś mówić jaśniej?  
- Proszę bardzo - zgodził się pytany. - To prawda, że pan Tuvok mnie nie zna ale... może mnie poznać.  
- Jak?  
- Może mnie poznać... tutaj! - dotknął palcem wskazującym swojej skroni.  
Janeway w końcu zrozumiała o co mu chodzi.  
- Volkańskie zlanie jaźni. O to ci chodzi.  
Arnold skinął głową w potwierdzeniu.  
- Wie pani, że nie można oszukać połączonych umysłów. Jeśli mam jakieś złe zamiary to on na pewno je odkryje. Skoro nie chce mi pani uwierzyć na słowo, to może w takim razie uwierzy pani jemu. Stawiam tylko jeden warunek.  
Kapitan popatrzyła na niego uważnie.  
- Jaki?  
- Z połączenia naszych umysłów Tuvok będzie mógł pani wyjawić tylko to o co pani chodziło. To znaczy: czy moja osoba stanowi zagrożenie dla załogi lub okrętu. Nic poza tym. Resztę moich tajemnic musi zachować tylko dla siebie - jego głos nabrał twardości. - Te sekrety są z gatunku tych które nigdy nie powinny wyjść na jaw. Dla dobra wszystkich. Oto mój warunek. Zgadza się pani na to?  
Janeway patrzyła na niego z uwagą. "Jakie tajemnice kryje ten człowiek?" - pomyślała. - "Czego i kogo tak broni?" Te pytania nie dawały jej spokoju.  
Naraz odezwał się Volkanin.  
- Mogę to zrobić kapitanie.  
Kathryn Janeway westchnęła ciężko a następnie zwróciła się do Jakea.  
- Dobrze, akceptuję twój pomysł i warunek!

Pogrążony w półmroku pokój rozświetlały tylko dwa anemiczne ogniki świec. Przy niskim stoliku ustawionym pośrodku kabiny klęczały, zwrócone do siebie twarzami, dwie osoby. Tuvok i Jake patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Arnold na krótki moment zamknął oczy jednak zaraz z powrotem je otworzył. Wtedy to Volkanin podniósł obie dłonie i położył je na jego twarzy. Rozłożył palce dłoni i mocniej nacisnął określone miejsca na twarzy Jake'a. Skronie, policzki, brodę. Popatrzył mu głęboko w oczy.  
- Twój umysł w mój umysł, twoje myśli w moje myśli - szeptał cicho. - Twój umysł w mój umysł, twoje myśli w moje myśli. Twój umysł w mój...  
Obaj w jednym momencie zamknęli oczy. Połączenie umysłów się rozpoczęło.  
Czterdzieści pięć minut później zlanie jaźni dobiegło końca. Tuvok oderwał dłonie od twarzy Arnolda i... co niepodobne u Volkanina, zerwał się gwałtownie na równe nogi. Stał przez moment nieruchomo, ręce bezsilnie zwisały mu wzdłuż tułowia.  
Jake patrzył na niego ze spokojem.  
- Teraz już wiesz - powiedział powoli, starannie dobierając słowa.  
- Więc wszystko...! Nie! To... to nie jest logiczne!  
- Wiem - zgodził się. - Niestety taka jest prawda - odpowiedziała mu cisza więc kontynuował: - Dlatego nie powiedziałem wszystkiego kapitan. Popatrz na siebie. Tysiące lat doświadczeń sprawiły, że twoja rasa nauczyła się skrzętnie ukrywać uczucia. I co? Popatrz jak zareagowałeś. Pomyśl jak zareagowali by inni!  
Pod wpływem tych słów, twarz Tuvoka z powrotem odzyskała spokój. Volkanin ukrył burzę uczuć pod maską obojętności.  
- Ma pan rację, panie Arnold.  
Jake wstał z klęczek i wyciągnął rękę do Volkanina.  
- Teraz musi pan poinformować kapitan o tym, czego chciała się dowiedzieć.  
Tuvok uścisnął podaną dłoń.  
- Tak. Muszę porozmawiać z kapitan.  
Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po śniadym policzku i upadła na podłogę.

W pokoju konferencyjnym na okręcie siedzieli wszyscy wyżsi rangą oficerowie. Z uwagą i skupieniem słuchali zdającego raport Tuvoka. Nie było na zebraniu Jake'a gdyż Doktor zabrał go do ambulatorium aby dokończyć przerwane badania.  
- Jestem pewien kapitanie, że pan Arnold nie stanowi najmniejszego zagrożenia dla okrętu ani jego załogi pomimo swoich... jakby to określić "mocy". Mogę jeszcze tylko zauważyć, nie wykraczając jeszcze poza ustalone przed połączeniem umysłów warunki, że on sam nie zdaje sobie w pełni sprawy jaką mocą dysponuje. Ja również tego nie wiem, ale... jedno jest pewne: z jego strony nie mamy się czego obawiać.  
Kapitan kiwnęła głową na znak, że przyjmuje raport szefa ochrony do wiadomości. Umiejętnie ukryła swoją ciekawość odnośnie dalszych informacji które przy połączeniu uzyskał Tuvok.  
- Harry.  
- Tak kapitanie?  
- Jaki jest postęp prac badawczych?  
- W dalszym ciągu nie wiemy co wywołało tak duży wzrost cząstek ornitonowych. Co prawda udało nam się wygenerować sztucznie część pola ornitonowego, jednak nie jesteśmy w stanie osiągnąć nawet jednej dwudziestej mocy poprzednika. Zresztą i tak nie na wiele się to zdaje, gdyż to pole ma zdecydowanie inne właściwości niż tamto. Jednym zdaniem: krążymy w kółko.  
- Zaangażujcie dodatkowe ekipy naukowe - rozkazała i dodała wyczekująco. - Liczę na wyniki. Chakotay!  
Pierwszy oficer podał Janeway przenośny terminal.  
- Uszkodzenia statku wynikłe podczas zniszczenia czarnej dziury zostały naprawione. Wszystkie systemy działają pełną mocą. Uzbrojenie i osłony na maximum. Voyager jest jak nowy - zakończył.  
- Doskonale. Coś jeszcze?  
Na dźwięk tych słów podniósł się Tuvok.  
- Kapitanie. Pan Arnold zgodził się abym przekazał informację o pewnej istniejącej możliwości powrotu do kwadrantu Alfa.  
Oficerowie popatrzyli na niego jakby oświadczył, że tak naprawdę jest przedstawicielem rasy Ferengi.  
- Może pan to wyjaśnić Tuvok? - w głosie Janeway brzmiała śmiertelna powaga.  
- Właśnie do tego zmierzam kapitanie.  
Nacisnął płaski przycisk na stole uruchamiając projektor holograficzny. Oczom zebranych ukazała się trójwymiarowa mapa galaktyki. Obszar ten podzielony był na cztery części tak zwane kwadranty. Były to kwadrant Alfa, Beta, Gamma oraz Delta.  
W południowo zachodniej części kwadrantu Delta świecił się na żółto niewielki punkcik. Symbolizował on obecną pozycję Voyagera. Od tego punktu prowadziła prosta linia przechodząc przez granicę kwadrantów. Linia ta kończyła się w południowej części kwadrantu Gamma, kolejnym jasno świecącym punktem.  
- Dowiedziałem się, że w tym miejscu... - tu wskazał punkt w Gammie - ... znajduje się stały tunel podprzestrzenny, który prowadzi do systemu Bajor w kwadrancie Alfa.  
Zszokowani oficerowie chłonęli każde jego słowo.  
- Jesteś pewien, że to prawda? - głos kapitan przerwał ciszę.  
- Tak kapitanie. Jeszcze niczego nie byłem tak pewien, jak właśnie tego.  
Naraz odezwał się Chakotay.  
- Jak się tego dowiedziałeś?  
- Od pana, Arnolda a on wyraził zgodę abym poinformował o tym resztę załogi. Tak też uczyniłem.  
Przesunął palcem wzdłuż zakreślonej na mapie trasy.  
- Z maksymalną prędkością okręt jest w stanie dotrzeć do korytarza za dwanaście i pół roku. Zmiana kursu Voyagera na Gammę zaoszczędziła by załodze czterdziestu pięciu lat powrotu do Alfy, jakie by upłynęły przy obraniu obecnego trasy.  
- Trzynaście lat to spory kawał czasu jak na strzał w ciemno.  
W głosie Tuvoka brzmiała pewność.  
- Zapewniam pana komandorze, że to nie jest strzał w ciemno. Ten korytarz podprzestrzenny istnieje naprawdę.  
- Tak czy inaczej to zbyt piękne żeby było prawdziwe - wtrąciła jak zawsze sceptyczna Siedem. - Gdzie tkwi haczyk?  
- Ha... co? - nie zrozumiał Volkanin.  
- Haczyk! Czyli szczegół o którym jeszcze nas nie poinformowałeś - wyjaśniła.  
- Aha! Tak, rzeczywiście istnieje pewien... hmmm... haczyk. Trasa przelotu wiedzie w znacznej mierze przez terytorium nowego wroga Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet jak i całego kwadrantu Alfa. Chodzi mi tu o Dominium.  
Naraz wtrąciła się kapitan.  
- Czy to nie o nich otrzymaliśmy kilka miesięcy temu, poprzez system komunikacji Hirogenów, informacje z Dowództwa Floty?  
- Tak kapitanie - zgodził się Volkanin - To ci sami.  
- W takim razie wiemy, że Dominium to potężny i groźny przeciwnik. Jest też możliwe, że moglibyśmy nie zdołać pokonać trasy dzielącej nas od korytarza przez wrogie terytorium.  
- To logiczny wniosek kapitanie. Dlatego też przedstawiłem to rozwiązanie tylko jako propozycję czy też szansę szybszego powrotu do domu.  
- Rozumiem to Tuvok. Dziękuję, że przedstawił pan swoje zdanie.  
- To mój obowiązek jako członka załogi. Czy podejmie pani teraz decyzję?  
- Jeszcze nie. Muszę się dobrze nad tym zastanowić - powiedziała powoli. - Naprawdę mocno zastanowić.

- Rzucaj! - ryknął tłum.  
Sześćdziesiąt trzy tysiące ludzi krzykiem obwieściło zdobycie kolejnych punktów przez zawodnika. Na elektronicznej tablicy górującej nad boiskiem znowu zmienił się wynik. Brzmiał teraz 102 do 96 dla gości.  
Kapitan idąc powoli wzdłuż trybun przeszukiwała wzrokiem sektory leżące najbliżej boiska, aż w końcu zauważyła tego kogo szukała. Ledwo udało jej się przekrzyczeć wyjący tłum.  
- Jake!  
- Oooo! Witam kapitanie! Niech się pani przysiądzie - gestem wskazał jej wolny fotel obok siebie. - Spotkanie zaraz się skończy.  
Janeway skorzystała z zaproszenia.  
- Co to za mecz? - wskazała na boisko.  
- Finał NBA z 2003 roku. Los Angeles Lakers vs Detroit Pistons - wyjaśnił po czym podsunął jej pod nos niewielkie kartonowe pudełko. - Popcornu?  
- Nie dziękuję. Ale muszę...  
Głośny dźwięk syreny przerwał jej gwałtownie. Mecz koszykówki dobiegł końca.  
- Super! - zachwycił się Arnold - Chłopcy z mojego miasta po raz kolejny mistrzami! - zastanowił się przez moment. - Czy to nie paranoja kapitanie oglądać mecz który odbył się przeszło trzy wieki wcześniej, albo... z mojego punktu widzenia, odbędzie się dopiero za trzy lata?  
- Ciekawe spostrzeżenie Jake - zgodziła się kapitan. - Jednak teraz muszę z tobą porozmawiać.  
- Jak pani sobie życzy. Komputer zakończ program Mecz 2003 - wydał polecenie.  
W jednej chwili olbrzymia hala zniknęła razem z wszystkimi widzami oraz zawodnikami. Arnold i Janeway stali naprzeciwko siebie w niezbyt dużym pokoju z którego ścian wystawały liczne projektory holograficzne.  
Czujnik w drzwiach Holodecku nr 3 zareagował poprawnie i przez cicho otwarte drzwi wyszli na zewnątrz. Wykładzina na podłodze doskonale tłumiła odgłosy kroków.  
- Chciała się panie o coś mnie zapytać kapitanie - zaczął rozmowę Arnold. - Domyślam się, że chodzi o informacje które podał pan Tuvok.  
- Tak. Między innymi o to się chciałam zapytać - zgodziła się. - Chociaż... nie tylko.  
Resztę drogi pokonali w milczeniu. Kiedy doszli do kajuty Janeway, Arnold przepuścił kapitan przodem po czym wszedł zaraz za nią.  
Jake zaintrygowany podszedł do znajdującego się w ścianie urządzenia.  
- Oooo! Replikator! Niesamowita rzecz! Napije się panie czegoś kapitanie?  
- Tak. Proszę...  
- Chwileczkę! Chyba się domyślam - przerwał jej i zwrócił się do automatu. - Tarkalańska herbata, gorąca, podwójnie słodka.  
Po sekundzie zamówiony trunek pojawił się we wnęce replikatora. Arnold wyciągnął go i podał kapitan.  
- Skąd wiedziałeś co lubię pić?  
Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
- Przeczucie kapitanie. Nic więcej, nic mniej.  
- Taaak. Jasne - bynajmniej nie przekonana spróbowała napoju. - Ty nic nie pijesz?  
- Właśnie się zastanawiam co by tu spróbować. O! Już wiem. Rachtagino, gorące, lekko słodzone - wydał polecenie.  
Po chwili trzymał już w ręce parujący kubek. Wypił mały łyk i skrzywił się.  
- Kurde! Ale siekiera! Chyba trochę przesadziłem zamawiając klingońską kawę.  
Janeway przypatrywała mu się z rozbawieniem w oczach.  
- Skoro nie wiedziałeś jak smakuje ten rodzaj kawy, to po co go zamawiałeś?  
- Wszystkiego przecież trzeba kiedyś w życiu spróbować, nie sądzi pani kapitanie?  
- A jej nazwa, skąd wiedziałeś co zamówić dla mnie i dla siebie.  
- Aaaa... Osłuchałem się tu i ówdzie - odpowiedział wymijająco.  
- W porządku. Niech ci będzie - oczy jej spoważniały - A teraz możesz mi powiedzieć co wiesz o korytarzu podprzestrzennym w kwadrancie Gamma a prowadzącym do kwadrantu Alfa.  
- Wiem dokładnie to co pani powiedział Tuvok. Zaczyna się w Gammie i prowadzi do Alfy. Jest stały i można nim przelecieć bezpiecznie na drugą stronę galaktyki. Jedyny, ale dość poważny problem stanowi to, że droga do niego jest bardzo niebezpieczna...  
Kapitan przerwała mu unosząc rękę.  
- Skąd o tym wiesz?  
- Po prostu wiem.  
- I myślisz, że na tej podstawie zmienię kurs statku i poprowadzę go do Gammy w sam środek wrogiego terytorium. Musisz mieć coś więcej niż: "Po prostu wiem".  
Pytany rozłożył bezradnie ręce.  
- Przykro mi kapitanie, ale nie mogę pani więcej powiedzieć.  
Janeway westchnęła głęboko.  
- W takim razie nie mogę zaakceptować twojej propozycji. Dziękuję ci, że dałeś nam do wyboru tę jeszcze jedną opcję. Nie mniej jednak...  
- Wiem. Za dużo niewiadomych. Zresztą... tak jak wspomniałem o tym wcześniej to była tylko jedna z kolejnych propozycji. Na pani miejscu również nie mógłbym zaufać osobie która zjawia się nie wiadomo skąd, dziwnie się zachowuje i opowiada niestworzone rzeczy. Jednakże... jeśli chodzi o ten korytarz do Alfy to zapewniam panią, że istnieje.  
Janeway z głośnym stukiem odłożyła filiżankę na stolik, podeszła do stojącego przybysza i popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy.  
- Jake! Jeżeli chcesz mnie przekonać to musisz dać mi więcej wyjaśnień a nie same niedopowiedzenia. Muszę mieć coś konkretnego aby bez reszty ci zaufać - powiedział starannie dobierając słowa - Jakiż to straszliwy sekret chowasz, że tak go strzeżesz?  
Głos Arnolda stał się nagle śmiertelnie poważny.  
- Niech mi pani wierzy kapitanie! - wyszeptał cicho - Nie chciała by pani wiedzieć!

- Kapitan na mostku! - zakomunikował Harry Kim widząc Janeway i Arnolda wchodzących przez drzwi.  
Tom Paris obrócił się na swoim fotelu i zameldował.  
- Okręt gotowy kapitanie, jaki wyznaczyć kurs.  
Na mostku zapadła cisza. Wszyscy z napięciem oczekiwali na decyzję kapitan.  
- Kurs na kwadrant Alfa. Warp siedem!  
- Słucham kapitanie? - w jego głosie słychać było zaskoczenie.  
- Chyba wyraziłam się jasno, poruczniku?  
- Tak jest kapitanie. Kurs ustalony.  
- Wykonać!  
Paris nacisnął przycisk na konsolecie. Otaczające statek gwiazdy rozmyły się w jasne smugi. Voyager osiągnął prędkość warpową.

Pół godziny później Tuvok zakomunikował.  
- Kapitanie czujniki wykryły zbliżające się dwa okręty. Znajdują się dwa lata świetlne od nas.  
- Możecie je zidentyfikować.  
- Tak kapitanie to... Borg!  
- Co takiego? - Janeway zerwała się z fotela.  
- Dwa sześciany Borga zbliżają się do nas na kursie przechwytującym. Znajdujemy się daleko poza ich przestrzenią więc to musi być jeden z ich wielu wypadów w obce systemy.  
- Czerwony alarm! - rozkazała kapitan. - Chakotay, czy są jakieś szansę uniknięcia spotkania?  
- Niestety nie. W tym sektorze brak jest mgławic czy chociażby pól asteroidów w których moglibyśmy się ukryć.  
- Ile czasu zostało do spotkania?  
- Przy ich prędkości Trans Warp osiągną naszą pozycję za cztery minuty.  
- Przygotować się do walki! Wszyscy na stanowiska bojowe!  
Kapitan zerknęła przez ramię na stojącego z tyłu mostka Arnolda. Na jego twarzy widoczna była fascynacja i strach. Przybysz pochwycił jej spojrzenie i odpowiedział swoim, pełnym mieszanych uczuć.  
- Kapitanie - zakomunikował Tuvok. - Mam Borga na kamerach rufowych.  
- Ekran! - zażądała.  
Na monitorze pośrodku mostka pojawił się obraz. Dwa olbrzymie statki z sekundy na sekundę zwiększały swoje rozmiary w miarę zbliżania się do Voyagera.  
- Wywołują nas.  
- Dać na głośnik.  
- Jesteśmy Borgiem. OOpuśćcie osłony i poddajcie się, inaczej zostaniecie zniszczeni. Wasza kultura i technika zostanie dodana do naszej. Opór jest bezcelowy.  
Statkiem nagle zatrzęsło.  
- Pochwycili nas promieniem trakcyjnym. Stoimy - zakomunikował Tuvok.  
- Odpowiedzieć pełną salwą fazerów i torped fotonowych - głos kapitan brzmiał spokojnie - Celować w źródło wiązki. Musimy się uwolnić.  
Rozkaz wykonano. Osiem torped wspomaganych laserami uderzyło w Borga. Nie odniosły jednak zamierzonego efektu. Osłony sześcianu całkowicie zniwelowały uderzenie.  
- Nawet go nie drasnęliśmy kapitanie.  
- Wystrzelić kolejną salwę!  
- Tak jest.  
Tuvok nacisnął przycisk na konsolecie, jednak nic się nie stało.  
- Uzbrojenie nie działa kapitanie.  
- Słucham?  
- Borg wysyła wiązkę energetyczną zakłócającą działanie systemów obronnych i osłon. W chwili obecnej jesteśmy bezbronni.  
Janeway nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Czy po tylu latach tułaczki po obcym kwadrancie miałby spotkać Voyagera tak okrutny los. Nie mogła tego zaakceptować.  
- Przygotować się do odparcia abordażu. Fazery ręczne i karabiny ustawić na zmienną modulację. Da nam to parę strzałów zanim się zaadoptują. Tuvok...  
Naraz urwała w środku zdania i popatrzyła na Tuvoka gdyż jej przerwał. Jednak jego słowa nie były skierowane do niej tylko do kogoś innego.  
- Panie Arnold. Chyba może pan coś w tej sytuacji zrobić?  
Pytany popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
- Ja? Niby co?  
- Ma pan pewne zdolności, które mogły by okazać się przydatne.  
- Możliwe - zgodził się - Niestety nie wiem tylko jak z nich korzystać.  
Załoga skupiona na mostku z uwagą wsłuchiwał się w tę wymianę zdań. Przez moment nawet zapomnieli o zagrożeniu ze strony statków Borga.  
- Musi pan spróbować. Jedyna nadzieja na nasz ratunek jest w pana rękach.  
Jake wzruszył ramionami gestem zniecierpliwienia.  
- Ciekawe jak? - w jego głosie zabrzmiał sarkazm przemieszany z niepewnością. - Przecież chyba nie wystarczy, że powiem: chcę, żeby te dwa sześciany Borga zniknęły. Bo to na pewno nie poskutkuje!  
Ledwie przebrzmiały ostatnie słowa Arnolda, wszystko ucichło. Słychać było tylko jednostajny jak zwykle sygnał ogłoszenia czerwonego alarmu. Po obu statkach Borga nie pozostał nawet najmniejszy ślad.  
- Jezu! - wyszeptał zszokowany przybysz. - Niezły jestem!

- Harry!  
- Tak kapitanie?  
- Wykonaj pełny skan całego obszaru.  
- Tak jest.  
Nacisnął parę razy odpowiednie klawisze na konsolecie. Po chwili zwrócił się do kapitan.  
- W całym sektorze nie ma ani jednego obcego statku. Sześciany Borga zniknęły.  
Skinęła głową na znak, że przyjęła do wiadomości.  
- Odwołać czerwony alarm! Chakotay stan osłon i uzbrojenia?  
- Osłony i system obronny w pełni sprawne.  
- Janeway do maszynowni - powiedziała do komunikatora.  
- Słucham kapitanie?  
- B'Elanno jakie są uszkodzenia.  
- Silniki działają bez zarzutu, możemy ruszać w każdej chwili.  
- W porządku. Janeway bez odbioru. Tom!  
Paris odwrócił się na krześle.  
- Ustaw poprzedni kurs i wynośmy się stąd.  
Parę sekund później Voyager ponownie wszedł w nadświetlną.  
Kapitan wstała ze swojego fotela.  
- Jake, Tuvok i Chakotay proszę do mojego biura.  
Kiedy weszli, kapitan usiadła za biurkiem i gestem wskazała pozostałym aby zrobili to samo. Popatrzyła Arnoldowi prosto w oczy.  
- Nie wiem czy najpierw mam ci podziękować czy zażądać wyjaśnień?  
Pytany uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Jestem tak samo zaskoczony jak pani kapitanie.  
- Tuvok?  
- Tak kapitanie?  
- Możesz mi wyjaśnić swoje zachowanie sprzed paru minut.  
- Sądzę, że było to jedyne logiczne wyjście z tamtej sytuacji. Nie zdradzę tajemnicy mówiąc, że wszyscy wiedzieliśmy o nadzwyczajnych zdolnościach pana Arnolda. Ośmielę się przypomnieć znajdowanie się poza okrętem bez odzieży ochronnej.  
Przerwał na moment aby zobaczyć czy wszyscy go słuchają.  
- Podczas połączenia jaźni poznałem jego tajemnicę, której jednak nie mogę ujawnić. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że zyskałem wtedy równocześnie pewność o możliwościach pana Arnolda o których on sam nie miał bladego pojęcia.  
Popatrzył na Jake'a który słuchał go z uwagą.  
- Chciałem poinformować o tym pana Arnolda, lecz czekałem na odpowiedni moment. Niestety wcześniej zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez Borga i aby ocalić statek musiałem zmusić pana do działania. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma pan mi tego za złe?  
- Eeee! Jasne! Nie ma sprawy! - odpowiedział pytany pogodnie - Cieszę się, że mogłem się na coś przydać.  
Naraz Chakotay zwrócił się do Tuvoka.  
- Chcesz nam powiedzieć, że on... - wskazał na Arnolda - ... ma moc porównywalną chociażby z... Q...  
- Nie komandorze - odpowiedział spokojnie Volkanin. - Chcę powiedzieć, że porównywanie mocy Q z mocą pana Arnolda, ma się tak jak porównywanie transportowca Ferengi do ciężkiego klingońskiego krążownika klasy Voch'ra.  
Na dźwięk tych słów Jake zerwał się z krzesła.  
- Mówisz serio?  
- Volkanie nie kłamią panie Arnold, ale to pan już chyba wie.  
- Uhm. Tak słyszałem - mruknął. - I chcesz powiedzieć, że mogę wszystko?  
- Tak.  
- No to spróbujmy czegoś! Chcę...  
- Poczekaj chwilę Jake! - przerwała mu w środku zdania kapitan - Jestem równie ciekawa jak ty, ale jeżeli naprawdę dysponujesz taką mocą jak to opisał Tuvok, to bądź ostrożny w eksperymentowaniu.  
- Dlaczego?  
- Taka moc wymaga ogromnej odpowiedzialności. Jedno nieopatrzne słowo i możesz unicestwić całe cywilizacje. Przypomnij sobie co się stało z dwoma statkami Borga.  
- Tak. Ma pani rację, muszę uważać. Musimy zachować się odpowiedzialnie.  
Mrugnął szelmowsko okiem w jej stronę, pozostawiając Janeway pałną obaw co do tego co zamierza zrobić.  
- Skoro jestem niby taki super człowiek zacznijmy od czegoś skromnego. Więc... kiedy pstryknę palcami niech się tu pojawi Q w żółtej sukience mini i poda mi colę z lodem.  
- Jake!  
Kapitan krzyknęła z przyganą jednak Arnold z uśmiechem pstryknął już palcami.  
W następnej chwili podobnie jak Chakotay ledwie się powstrzymała aby nie parsknąć śmiechem.  
Jake wyjął z ręki osłupiałego Q szklankę z brązowym płynem po czym sięgnął do kieszeni i podał mu pięciodolarowy banknot.  
- Dzięki słoneczko! - roześmiał się. - Przemiła jest tu obsługa. Oto twój napiwek.  
W jedwabnej żółtej sukience Q prezentował się arcyśmiesznie. Bezmyślnie popatrzył na zmięty kawałek papieru w dłoni.  
- Co... co... co tu się dzieje?  
Popatrzył na swój strój i jego oczy błysnęły zaskoczeniem. Q pstryknął palcami i w następnej sekundzie miał na sobie standartowy mundur kapitana Gwiezdnej Floty w jakim zawsze pojawiał się na pokładzie Voyagera.  
Prześlizgnął się wzrokiem po twarzach postaci w biurze, aż w końcu zatrzymał go na postaci Jake'a.  
- To ty mnie tu sprowadziłeś! - powiedział z większym zaciekawieniem niż gniewem. - Powiedz mi kim jesteś zanim się naprawdę zdenerwuję!  
Przybysz wypił mały łyk zimnego napoju.  
- Jeżeli jesteś ciekaw to sam się tego dowiedz - mówiąc to stuknął się palcem wskazującym w skroń.  
Q zgodnie z jego życzeniem zajrzał do umysłu Arnolda. Po sekundzie odskoczył do niego jak oparzony.  
- O w mordę! Niesamowite!  
- Dobra - powiedział Jake. - Skoro już wiesz to teraz wracaj skąd przybyłeś.  
Ułamek sekundy później Q zniknął.  
Przyglądająca się w milczeniu całej tej scenie razem z Chakotayem i Tuvokiem, kapitan podeszła do Arnolda.  
- To było ryzykowne ale dowiodło, że naprawdę masz niewyobrażalną moc.  
- Uhm! Od dzisiaj mów mi Superman!  
- Słucham?  
- Aaaa... nieważne kapitanie - nagle zastanowił się nad czymś. - Tak! Ma pani rację!  
- W czym? - zaciekawiła się.  
- Jeżeli dysponuję taką mocą to na pewno bez większych problemów uda mi się teraz wrócić do domu.  
- Rzeczywiście. To jest całkiem możliwe.  
- A więc...  
Odsunął się od kapitan i stanął pośrodku gabinetu.  
- Czas się pożegnać kapitanie. To była naprawdę niesamowita przygoda. Do widzenia.  
Arnold zamknął oczy.  
- Kiedy pstryknę palcami chcę być z powrotem w domu.  
Pstryk!

- Jake?  
- Tak? - spytał nie otwierając oczu.  
- Chyba ci coś nie wyszło - usłyszał głos Janeway.  
Arnold otworzył oczy.  
- Co do... - tym razem był naprawdę zirytowany. - Powiedziałem coś nie tak? No dobra, spróbujmy jeszcze raz. chcę wrócić do domu.  
Pstryk!  
- Znowu nic? - opadł bezwładnie na fotel. - No to mam przerąbane!  
- Chyba wiem na czym polega problem - powiedział Tuvok. - Nie możesz się pan dostać do swojego czasu bo tam nie ma pan mocy którymi dysponuje tutaj. Tylko ty i ja wiemy gdzie jest twoje miejsce i teraz przypatrz się temu z logicznego punktu widzenia. Czy jest możliwe abyś tego dokonał? Niech się pan zastanowi.  
Przybysz wstał z fotela i przez parę minut chodził nerwowo po pokoju. W końcu zatrzymał się i popatrzył na Tuvoka. Jego oczy wyrażały bezbrzeżny smutek.  
- Obawiam się, że ma pan rację Tuvok. Mogę zrobić wszystko oprócz tego jednego na którym najbardziej mi zależy. Co za cholerny pech!  
W bezsilnej złości uderzył pięścią w ścianę. Naraz poczuł, że ktoś położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył wpatrzone w niego oczy kapitan.  
- Nie poddawaj się Jake. Z pomocą nas wszystkich na pewno uda ci się wrócić do domu. Obiecałam ci już przecież wcześniej, że jakoś ci pomożemy i zamierzam dotrzymać danego słowa.  
Arnold uśmiechnął się słabo.  
- Dziękuję kapitanie. Czuję się o wiele pewniej wiedząc, że mogę liczyć na Voyagera. Szkoda tylko... zaraz!  
Naraz twarz mu pojaśniała a na twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
- Mam pewien pomysł. Proszę za mną na mostek kapitanie.  
Zaciekawiona tą nagłą zmianą nastroju, Janeway a za nią Chakotay i Tuvok, posłusznie ruszyli za nim. Kiedy weszli na mostek Arnold stanął na środku pomiędzy stanowiskami obu pilotów i nie zważając na zaskoczone spojrzenia obsługi mostka skłonił się nisko.  
- Oto moje małe podziękowanie dla całej załogi za pomoc jakiej mi udzielacie.  
Kiedy skończył to mówić przymknął oczy, powiedział coś cicho do siebie i pstryknął palcami.

Obraz z kamer czołowych Voyagera który był przekazywany prosto na duży ekran pośrodku mostka znikł za krótką chwilę po czym pojawił się na nowo. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic się nie zmieniło i widoczny był normalny obraz gwieździstego kosmosu. Jedyni niezwykle wprawne oko mogło by znaleźć nieścisłości w położeniu gwiazd.  
Pierwsze zareagowały sensory Voyagera.  
- Kapitanie!  
- Słucham Harry?  
- Czujniki powariowały nie mogą jak na razie ustalić naszej pozycji.  
Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami Janeway zwróciła się do wciąż szeroko uśmiechniętego Arnolda.  
- Co zrobiłeś Jake?  
- Chwileczkę, zaraz się pani przekona.  
- Kapitanie, komputer zlokalizował naszą pozycję. Ale... to niemożliwe.  
- Wykrztuście to wreszcie chorąży.  
- Według czujników Voyagera znajdujemy się na pozycji 8765,4 na 3581,9. W południowej części kwadrantu Gamma.  
- Słucham?  
- To prawda kapitanie - odpowiedział jej zamiast Kima przybysz. - Pamięta pani stały korytarz podprzestrzenny który zaproponowałem jako możliwość powrotu do kwadrantu Alfa. Odrzuciła pani wtedy tę propozycję. Miała pani oczywiście ku temu ważne powody. Nie mniej jednak Voyager znajduje się teraz mniej więcej pięćset metrów od jego wylotu.  
Przerwał dla spotęgowania efektu.  
- Wystarczy wlecieć do środka i znajdziecie się w domu.  
Na mostku zapadła całkowita cisza.  
- Czy to prawda? - zapytała Janeway z trudem dobierając słowa, gdyż wzruszenie ścisnęło ją za gardło.  
- Niech się pani sama przekona - powiedział tajemniczo przybysz.  
- Czekam na rozkazy - oświadczył Paris.  
Kapitan wstała ze swojego fotela i powiedziała.  
- Kurs na korytarz Tom, jedna czwarta impulsowej. Wchodzimy!

STACJA KOSMICZNA "DEEP SPACE 9"  
KWADRANT ALFA  
DATA GWIEZDNA 4267.2  
Walka trwała.  
Poza zasięgiem torped fotonowych oraz fazerów stacji "Deep Space 9" samotny okręt wojenny Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet - USS Defiant wspomagany jedynie przez dwa promy ze stacji, prowadził nierówną walkę z przeważającymi siłami wroga.  
Jedenaście okrętów Jem'Haddar korzystając z tego, że flota wycofała swoje okrętu z tego sektora w związku z konferencją wysokiego szczebla na Ziemi, przypuściła atak na stację. Na początku było ich dwadzieścia osiem okrętów, jednak celny ogień ze stacji i odwaga załogi Defianta zaowocowała znacznym przetrzebieniem nieprzyjacielskiej floty.  
Nie obyło się jednak również bez strat po stronie Gwiezdnej Floty.  
Jeden z promów został zniszczony, na szczęście załoga zdążyła się przenieść przed eksplozją na pokład okrętu wojennego. Drugi z promów z uszkodzonymi systemami uzbrojenia stał się nieprzydatny do walki i musiał zawrócić na stację.

Wewnątrz stacji dziewiątej jej dowódca, kapitan Benjamin Sisco z wściekłością obserwował nierówną walkę. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak bezsilny jak dzisiaj. Okręty Jem'Haddar pomimo cięgów jakie otrzymały w pierwszej fazie ataku, teraz trzymały się poza zasięgiem jej baterii ogniowych.  
- Pułkowniku czy otrzymała już pani odpowiedź z dowództwa floty?  
Pułkownik Kira Nerris, Bajoranka i jego pierwszy oficer potwierdziła skinieniem głowy.  
- Flota wysyłała posiłki. Lecą do nas z maksimum Warp.  
- Kiedy przybędą?  
- Za osiem godzin i czterdzieści minut.  
Sisco walną pięścią w port komunikacyjny.  
- Za późno, cholera! Za późno! Defiant tyle nie wytrzyma!  
Dotknął przypiętego na mundurze komunikatora.  
- Sisco do O'Braina!  
- Słucham kapitanie? - kapitan usłyszał głos swojego głównego inżyniera.  
- Szefie! Kiedy zostanie naprawiony uszkodzony prom?  
- Pracujemy pełną parą. Za jakieś dziesięć minut.  
- Ma być gotowy za trzy i natychmiast włączony z powrotem do walki.  
Sisco skończył i popatrzył na skanery. Zauważył, że jeden z okrętów wroga zanadto zbliżył się do stacji.  
- Namierzyć go - rozkazał.  
- Namierzony - potwierdziła Kira.  
- Ognia!  
Salwa pięciu torped fotonowych uderzyła w dziób okrętu i eksplodowała rozpylając go na atomy. Sisco znowu popatrzył na ekran, na walczącego Defianta.  
- Zostało dziesięć - powiedział cicho - Nie daj się Worf.  
W samym sercu walki na mostku okrętu Federacji potężnie zbudowany Klingon, komandor podporucznik Worf wydawał szybko rozkazy.  
- Manewr uchyleniowy omega cztery. Musimy wyjść ze zwarcia.  
Z pulpitu komunikacyjnego trysnęła fontanna iskier po kolejnym trafieniu przez fazery okrętu nieprzyjaciela. Chorąży Ezri Dax uchyliła się przed eksplozją i cudem uniknęła poważnych poparzeń. Trwała jednak na niewzruszenie na swoim stanowisku pilota bezbłędnie wykonując wszelkie rozkazy.  
- Atak delta trzy, wejdziemy im na ogon! - zakomenderował Worf.  
Defiant wykonał beczkę na połowie mocy silników i znalazł się za dwoma okrętami wroga, które momentalnie zostały namierzone.  
- Ognia!  
Dax nacisnęła przycisk na konsolecie. Lasery okrętu plunęły ogniem rozcinając oba okręty na połowy.  
- Doskonale! - krzyknął Worf - Teraz...  
Nie udało mu się dokończyć, gdyż statek straszliwie zadygotał kiedy trafiły go dwie kolejne salwy i statek praktycznie stanął w miejscu.  
- Raport! - ryknął.  
- Osłony na pięć procent - zakomunikowała Ezri. - Straciliśmy uzbrojenie i silniki impulsowe. Pozostały nam tylko manewrowe. Jesteśmy jak kaczki na strzelnicy. Następna salwa nas rozniesie.  
Klingon spojrzał w kamery dziobowe. Ocalałe osiem okrętów Jem'Haddar zbliżało się od przodu przygotowując się do ostatecznego ataku.  
- Jesteśmy namierzeni - zakomunikowała sucho Dax.  
- Dzisiaj jest dobry dzień na śmierć! - powiedział Worf przygotowując się w duszy na ostateczne uderzenie.  
Nie doczekał się jednak.

Pięć okrętów trafionych pierwszą salwą torped fotonowych po prostu wyparowało. Pozostałe trzy ledwo miały szansę zareagować i odpowiedzieć ogniem. Jednak osłony Voyagera wytrzymały salwę.  
- Namierzyć pozostałe! - rozkazała Janeway - Pełna moc fazerów.  
- Namierzone.  
- Ognia!  
Kolejny okręt zniknął w morzu ognia. Pozostały dwa.  
- Co to za statek? - wykrztusił zdumiony Sisco.  
- Jego sygnatura wskazuje, że jest to statek Federacji - zakomunikowała nie mniej zdumiona Kira.  
- Jakim cudem pojawił się tak szybko? Przecież mówiła pani, że posiłki przybędą za kilkanaście minut!  
- Ten okręt nie przyleciał z przestrzeni Federacji.  
- To skąd?  
- Z korytarza.  
Kapitan zmarszczył brwi.  
- Nie obchodzi mnie skąd przybył. Ważne jest to, że jest po naszej stronie!  
Na pokładzie Defiant pojawienie się obcego okrętu wywołało takie samo zaskoczenie jak na stacji. Worf odetchnął głęboko.  
- Wielki Kathles dał nam kolejną szansę na dokonanie bohaterskich czynów. Dzisiaj narodziliśmy się na nowo.  
- Odzyskaliśmy uzbrojenie i silniki. Osłony w dalszym ciągu są słabe, ale powinny wytrzymać - zameldowała z uśmiechem Dax.  
- Pozostałe dwa okręty skoncentrowały ogień na nowym statku. Przestali uważać na swoje tyły. Atak pozycyjny delta osiem. Otworzyć ogień na stu metrach od celu.  
- Tak jest!  
Najbliższy z okrętów Jem'Haddar nawet nie zdążył się zorientować skąd nadszedł cios. Sekundę później zniknął w obłoku ognia momentalnie jednak stłumionym przez wszechobecną próżnię.

Zauważając efektowny powrót do walki Defianta, Tom Paris gwizdnął przeciągle.  
- Waleczny malec. To mu trzeba przyznać.  
Odwrócił się na słów stojącego pod ścianą Jake'a Arnolda.  
- To nowa klasa okrętów wojennych Federacji, zbudowanych specjalnie do walki z Dominium. Ten tutaj to prototyp.  
- Skąd... Aaa, nieważne!  
- Skończyliście panowie tę pogadankę? - głos Janeway brzmiał śmiertelnie poważnie - Przypominam, że został jeszcze jeden przeciwnik. Tuvok!  
- Namierzony kapitanie.  
- Ognia!  
Ostatni z okrętów Jem'Hadar trafiony centralnie w rdzeń napędu eksplodował pozostawiając po sobie tylko niewielkie fragmenty.  
- Odwołać czerwony alarm i zawrócić w kierunku stacji - rozkazała Janeway.  
Wielki okręt posłusznie zakręcił półkole i skierował się do Dziewiątki.

- Kapitanie niezidentyfikowany okręt Federacji wywołuje nas.  
Sisco kiwnął głową.  
- Na ekran! - rozkazał.  
Kiedy pojawił się obraz zobaczył kobietę o randze kapitana.  
- Kapitan Benjamin Sisco, Dowódca "Deep Space 9" - przedtawił się. - Z kim mam przyjemność?  
- Tu kapitan Kathryn Janeway z federacyjnego statku Voyager.  
- Dziękujemy za pomoc kapitanie, dzięki wam ocalało wielu dobrych ludzi. Teraz...  
Urwał naraz i osłupiały wpatrywał się w twarz kapitan Janeway.  
- Przepraszam... czy pani kapitanie powiedziała Voyager?  
- W rzeczy samej kapitanie Sisco.  
- Ale ten statek zaginął osiem lat temu niedaleko tej stacji kosmicznej!  
- To długa historia kapitanie i chętnie ją panu opowiem jeśli tylko otrzymamy pozwolenie na dokowanie.  
- Tak oczywiście! Zacumujcie przy drugim górnym pylonie.  
- Dziękuję. Wyłączam się.  
Ekran pociemniał. Sisco popatrzył w twarze obsługi mostka. Na wszystkich malowało się bezbrzeżne zdumienie.  
- No proszę! - rzucił w przestrzeń. - Czego jak czego, ale tego to już się na pewno nie spodziewałem.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Oficerowie Federacji stanowiący w głównej mierze obsadę mostka zaczęli wiwatować.

Sceny powitania która potem nastąpiła nie sposób opisać. Uściskom, pytaniom i radości nie było końca. Świąteczny nastrój podniósł się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy chorąży Fries z Voyagera rozpoznał w jednym z inżynierów stacji swojego brata. Bar u Quarka przeżywał prawdziwe oblężenie, a gospodarz dwoił się i troił aby jego gościom niczego nie brakowało. Oczywiście za odpowiednią opłatą. W ten dzień jednak, co bardzo cieszyło barmana Ferengi, nikt z obecnych nie dbał o koszty.  
Główny personel stacji kosmicznej zebrał się głównej sali konferencyjnej razem z osobami z Voyagera, aby wysłuchać ich niesamowitej historii.  
Obecni byli wszyscy ważniejsi oficerowie: kapitanowie Janeway i Sisco, pierwsi oficerowie Chakotay i Kira Nerris, holograficzny Doktor i doktor Bashir, Miles O'Brien i B'Elanna Torres oraz Odo, Tuvok, Worf, Ezri, Siedem z Dziewięciu, Neelix, Tom Paris i Harry Kim.  
Jedynym gościem nie związanym z Gwiezdną Flotą był Jake Arnold stojący z własnego wyboru pod ścianą.  
- Niesamowite! - podsumował Sisco kiedy Janeway skończyła opowiadać historię tułaczki Voyagera - Tak wiele dokonaliście.  
- Tak - pokiwała smutno głową. - Straciliśmy jednak wielu dobrych ludzi, którzy w równej mierze jak my zasłużyli na powrót do domu.  
Zapadła przejmująca cisza, gdyż każdy z załogi Voyagera znał kogoś kto nie dożył tej upragnionej chwili. Oficerowie stacji również zamilkli pełni szacunku dla tych którzy oddali życie.  
Pierwsza ciszę przerwała Janeway.  
- Nie bylibyśmy jednak tutaj gdyby nie jedna osoba - Jake - wstała od stołu, podeszła do Arnolda i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. - Dziękuję, nigdy nie będziemy w stanie spłacić długu jaki u ciebie zaciągnęliśmy.  
Przybysz uścisnął wyciągniętą rękę z szelmowskim uśmiechem.  
- Nie ma sprawy kapitanie! Polecam się na przyszłość. Mam tylko jedną prośbę.  
- Jaką? Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy - zapytała zaciekawiona.  
- Macie tu jakiegoś fotografa?

Arnold stał na mostku Voyagera razem z Tuvokiem, kiedy prze

z drzwi weszła Janeway.  
- Ma pani dla mnie jakieś dobre wiadomości kapitanie?  
- Przykro mi Jake ale obawiam się, że nie.  
- Czyli?  
- Skonsultowałam się z ekspertami naukowymi na stacji, którzy niestety potwierdzili moje wcześniejsze obawy. Nie ma sposobu żeby wygenerować odpowiedniej wielkości pole cząsteczek ornitonowych bez ryzyka utraty stabilności konstrukcji - przerwała dla nabrania oddechu. - Przeprowadziliśmy kilkanaście symulacji tego procesu w holokabinach. Za każdym razem wynik był niemożliwy do otrzymania.  
- Czyli utknąłem tutaj.  
- Nie możesz się poddawać. Kiedy wrócimy na Ziemię na pewno znajdziemy rozwiązanie. Mamy najlepszych naukowców w całym kwadrancie Alfa.  
- Nie wątpię w to kapitanie, ale...  
Naraz w środku zdania przerwał mu głos Tuvoka.  
- Kapitanie.  
- Tak?  
- Mam rzadko spotykane odczyty z sensorów statku.  
- Jak to rzadko spotykane?  
- Bliźniaczo podobne do tych, kiedy to dołączył do nas pan Arnold.  
Kapitan podeszła szybko do jego stanowiska i popatrzyła na pulpit.  
- Ornitony!  
- Co pani mówi kapitanie? - usłyszała pełen nadziei głos Jake'a.  
Janeway popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy i lekko się uśmiechnęła.  
- Wracasz do domu Jake!  
- Serio?  
- Osiemdziesięciokrotne przekroczenie dopuszczalnej normy - monotonnym głosem wyliczał Volkanin. - Brak śladów pęknięć kadłuba.  
- O kurczę! - w głosie Arnolda słychać było zdumienie. - Zaczyna się!  
Wszystko stało się jak za pierwszym razem. Na wysokości około metra zaczęły się pojawiać niebiesko świecące linie energii. Z początku niewiele, natychmiast zaczęły zwiększać swoją objętość. W następnej kolejności pojawił się błękitny wir z szerokim otworem. Miał około stu dwudziestu centymetrów średnicy. Fale energetyczne przepływały tam i z powrotem tworząc niesamowitą układankę.  
- Najwyższy czas się pożegnać kapitanie. Szkoda, że wszystko trwało tak krótko. To była naprawdę niesamowita  
Wyciągnął rękę którą Janeway uścisnęła z wdzięcznością i powiedział tylko jedno słowo:  
- Dziękuję.  
- Polecam się na przyszłość. Panie Tuvok!  
- Słucham panie Arnold?  
Jake podniósł dłoń do góry i rozłożył palce w Volkańskim pozdrowieniu.  
- Żyj długo i szczęśliwie!  
Szef Ochrony Voyagera uczynił w podobny sposób.  
- Żyj długo i szczęśliwie... Jake!  
Przybysz opuścił dłoń i stanął naprzeciw wiru.  
- Komu w drogę temu czas - powiedział do siebie.  
Wziął rozbieg i skoczył w sam środek. Kiedy zniknął we wnętrzu, wir natychmiast się zamknął pozostawiając kapitan i Volkanina samych na mostku.  
Janeway stała dłuższy czas bez słowa w końcu odwróciła się i wyszła z mostka.  
Podróż Voyagera dobiegła końca.

Łup!  
Jake wylądował miękko na różnokolorowym dywanie. Wstał ociężale i skrzywił się czując nieprzyjemny ból prostujących się mięśni. Następnie przykucnął i z powrotem położył na szklanym stoliku przewrócony kubek z pomarańczowym sokiem.  
Rozejrzał się dokoła i westchnął z niewysłowioną ulgą.  
- Wróciłem!  
Obrócił się na pięcie do tyłu i stanął naprzeciw telewizyjnego monitora. Przez chwilę w zadumie spoglądał na napisy końcowe sto pięćdziesiątego trzeciego odcinka serialu "Star Trek: Voyager".  
- To było niesamowite! - powiedział do siebie. - Szkoda tylko, że trwało tak krótko.  
Powoli wyciągnął z kieszeni koszuli złożone na połowę zdjęcie i rozprostował je.  
Utrwalony obraz przedstawiał jego samego w towarzystwie uśmiechniętych załóg Voyagera i "Deep Space 9".  
Opuszkiem palca próbował dotknąć jednej z twarzy na zdjęciu jednak jego dłoń zniknęła w jej wnętrzu, a dookoła jej począł tworzyć się niewielki, niebieskawy wir. Kiedy cofnął dłoń ewenement zniknął. Ostrożnie złożył zdjęcie i z powrotem schował je w kieszeni.  
Na jego wargach wykwitł szelmowski uśmiech.  
- Nie ma obawy - powiedział uśmiechając się coraz szerzej. - Jeszcze tam wrócę!  
Ze stolika podniósł pilota i nakierowawszy go na telewizor nacisnął jeden ze znajdujących się na nim przycisków.  
Ekran w jednej chwili pociemniał.


End file.
